Parallel Dimensions
by dannyphangirl95
Summary: Toby ended in another dimension after his dad sent him there for security. When he arrived, he had no recollection of how he got there, nor who he was. Will he be able to go back to his own dimention and regain all his memories? Based on the 2009 movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I have to be working on my other fics, but I wanted so badly to upload this one. It will be about the movie of 2009. The start is a little similar to the movie.**

**Chapter 1**

Toby was looking at the front and yawning. He was at his school, looking at a video that was showing how Metro City was created. His dad had told him several times before the city's story, so Toby already knew it. He was falling asleep, when suddenly the lights of the classroom turned off, making Toby gasp and sit up.

"Ok students. Pop quiz time!" exclaimed his professor happily. However, the others weren't any excited about it and groaned. Toby was an exception, as he smiled and grabbed a pen. The desks were illuminated, revealing the quizzes, most of them being multi-option. Toby kept smiling.

'This will be a piece of cake' he thought and looked at the problems. He wrote the answer for the first question, and more quizzes popped. He answered them, each time faster and faster, until he was finished in less than 2 minutes. He raised his hand to get the attention of his professor, who was reading a Math book. When he saw Toby's hand, he asked. "What's the problem Toby?" Toby got up and took out a card from his desk.

"None sir. I just finished and would like to leave" he replied and gave the professor his card.

"Well, I suppose there isn't much of a point in you staying" the professor said and looked at the front, just to see Toby at the door.

"Good luck to you guys" Toby said and closed the door behind him just in time as a student threw a book towards him, crashing towards the door. As soon as Toby got out of school, he walked towards his bicy-jet and climbed up, starting to pedal. He received it from his dad on his fourteen birthday, and really loved the invention as he arrived home faster. He was pedaling way home when he suddenly heard a strange noise. He knew what the noise meant, and pushed a small red button on one of the handlebars. A small radio appeared and a male voice started speaking.

"Hi son, how was school today?" he asked.

"Fine. Mustachio made us a pop quiz, but I'm sure I will get a 100" said Toby proudly.

"Ok Toby, but you have to keep studying. Onward and upward!" Toby sighed as he kept pedaling. Suddenly he heard an explosion coming from the other side of the radio. Toby stopped in mid-air.

"Dad, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. However, he didn't get any reply as the signal was cut off.

'I have to go to the Ministry of Science and check what happened' he thought and pedaled the opposite way. When he reached the place, he got down of his vehicle and ran inside. He followed the noises of more weak explosions and arrived to a big room. He saw a big robot with some other small ones attached to it's body. They were firing towards some scared scientists. Between them, Toby's dad was there, along with one of his friends and the president Stone.

"It's your fault!" exclaimed Toby's dad angrily towards the president.

"It doesn't matter, as we have proven that this robot is very strong and will make me win the elections" said the president with a smile.

"Dad!" yelled Toby and ran towards his father.

"Toby! Run away! This place is very dangerous for you!" ordered his dad. The big robot took advantage of their small distraction and started firing more lasers. The scientist where able to dodge them, except for Toby, who was sent flying.

"Toby!" exclaimed his dad worriedly and walked towards him. The robot fired again, this time towards the president. Toby's dad managed to push him aside, the hit crashing towards the wall.

"Tenma…" said the president, astonished. Tenma sighed and got up, walking again towards his son, this time slower as he got a little hurt. Toby looked up and saw his dad getting closer to him. However, a worried look grew in his face when he saw the robot taking aim at Tenma. Toby slowly got up, and, even though his body badly hurt because of the blast he received the last time, Toby ran towards his parent. He pushed him aside and received the blast for him. Tenma looked at his son with eyes like dishes as he yelled in pain. Few seconds later, the robot stopped and Toby's body fell. Tenma didn't bother to get up, and so he crawled as fast as he could towards Toby. He put an ear into his son's chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. Tears formed on Tenma's eyes and he exclaimed "Toby!" when he heard none.

Tenma's friend took advantage of the robot's stop, grabbed a blue wire that had a blue sphere on it's end and connected it to the robot's chest. The robot screamed weakly in pain as the blue energy zapped him. Few time later, the robot couldn't support any more damage and exploded, a red sphere being sent flying. A scientist grabbed it.

"Here Dr. Elefun" he said and gave the sphere to Tenma's friend.

"Thanks. I'm keeping this on a safe place" he said and looked at a crying Tenma, who kept hugging his son.

"Toby…" Tenma whispered. The president looked at the scene, very angry.

"What? The robot was supposed to be unstoppable, specially after I put the red core on it! Unbelievable!" he exclaimed and looked at Tenma for a few seconds, then walked away. Dr. Elefun walked closer to Tenma.

"I'm sorry about Toby" he said sadly. Tenma didn't reply and he just patted Toby's head gently for a few minutes. Then he got up, still grabbing Toby.

"What are you going to do?" asked his friend. Tenma sighed and looked at him.

"I will bury him in a proper place" said Tenma and kept walking, out of the room. Dr. Elefun didn't move for a while and looked at the ground.

'Toby, you were an excellent son. I was very proud of you, and you even sacrificed your life to save me. I am such a happy dad' though Tenma and sat down on a bench for a while. He looked at the room, waiting for Dr. Elefun to get out. When he did, Tenma looked around, making sure there was nobody looking at him, and walked back to the room. He turned on the lights and looked around, searching for something. The place was a mess: It was natural that Tenma would have a hard time finding things. He placed down Toby gently and kept walking around the room.

Half an hour later, he smiled weakly when he saw a glow coming from below a destroyed machine. He removed it and grabbed the object. He kept it on his pocket, grabbed Toby and walked outside the Ministry of Science.

* * *

**I really love the Astro Boy movie, but what I disliked was the part in which Toby's curiosity took him to the room and died vaporized, so I decided to give him a more heroic…death. Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is here! Lol. From here, the adventure is getting started. Oh yes, I forgot to say something: Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ASTRO BOY THE MOVIE! It is a little similar to the original movie.**

**Chapter 2**

Tenma had been working on the project for a week, and he hadn't eaten almost anything, nor slept enough hours. That's why he had dark circles under his eyes. However, he didn't care, as he needed to finish what he had started. He didn't tell anybody about it, not even to Dr. Elefun, for security.

Tenma walked towards a very small table, pressed a small blue button on it, and a small blue sphere appeared. He sighed before grabbing the glowing thing and taking it towards another table. This one was bigger, with a metallic structure and had a robotic skeleton on top of it. Tenma looked at the skeleton sadly, then played a little with the blue sphere.

"Toby…It had been a week since I lost you. I'm doing my best to finish this robot, which will have your memories" he said to no one in particular and walked towards a computer. After pressing some buttons, small machines appeared from both sides of the big table. They glowed and moved upwards, covering the skeleton with artificial skin and hair, the legs with red boots, and black boxers with a green stripe. Tenma turned around and smiled.

"It looks just like my son" he said to himself and grabbed a tiny hair from a container: it was Toby's hair, then placed it on a computer's glass. A message that read 'Analyzing DNA' appeared on screen. Tenma started playing with his fingers while he waited for the analysis to be completed. When it reached the 100% he looked above the brand-new robot. A hologram appeared, showing Toby's memories. He cried soft while he pressed a button to download the memories to the robot.

After he heard a robotic voice say 'Download completed' he looked at the sphere. He walked back to the robot and touched it's chest, a hatch opening up. Tenma placed the blue sphere in a hole in the robot's chest and closed the hatch. The robot shone weakly for a few seconds because of the blue energy it was receiving, then stopped. Tenma looked at it with a small smile.

The robot moved a little it's right leg, then the left one. It slowly sat up and opened it's eyes. They were shining blue as his vision was being focused properly. The robot closed his eyes and reopened them. The glow had disappeared and Tenma could see their color: brown, just like Toby's.

"D-Dad?" it asked. Tenma was happy.

"Toby!" he exclaimed. Toby moved his legs to one side of the table and tried to get up, just to fall. Tenma walked towards him and touched his shoulder.

"I'm fine" said Toby as he tried to stand up again, just to fall one more time. However, Tenma grabbed him and smiled.

"You must be tired. I will take you to your room" he said and walked outside the room. Toby just closed his eyes and fell asleep. Tenma put down Toby gently in his bed and covered him with blankets. He couldn't help but to look at him with tears in his eyes.

'It was a success…I hope. I will check it tomorrow' he thought and sighed. He wasn't ready at all to leave Toby alone, so he grabbed a chair and put it near his bed. He sat down and looked at a sleeping Toby. He smiled and also fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Toby woke up earlier than his dad and yawned. For some reason he didn't understand, he felt different from yesterday. He couldn't remember what had happened before he woke up in the lab. He sat up and saw that his dad was sleeping besides him, making Toby get more confused.

"Dad?" he asked, making Tenma look up.

'Not only I feel different. My dad looks different too. He looks as he hadn't slept much hours. It's strange, as he looked normal yesterday' Toby thought, confused and kept looking at his dad.

"Oh Toby…you have waken up. How do you feel?" Tenma asked while he got up.

"Um…I feel strange. Did something happen to me?" Toby replied. Tenma shook his head.

"Oh…no Toby. You are in excellent conditions" Tenma said nervously. He couldn't help but to hug Toby for a minutes.

"And…do you feel ok?" asked Toby, more confused than before. However, Tenma didn't reply and kept hugging him. Then he stopped and sighed.

"I'm going downstairs to prepare breakfast" Tenma said and got out of Toby's room, closing the door behind him. Toby got out of his bed and walked towards a bathroom. When he saw his reflection, he was still curious.

'I feel weird, but I look fine' he thought. He then shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs, towards the dining room. He saw his dad get out of the kitchen with one plate on his hands.

'And my plate?' thought Toby, but didn't talk about it. Besides, he didn't feel any hungry. Tenma sat down on a chair and moved his hand. Toby understood it as 'Sit down too' and he also sat down on a chair in front of his dad.

"I…uh…have to tell you something" said Tenma, hesitant.

"Sure dad" said Toby.

"You are…are…a-not going to school anymore" explained Tenma.

"What do you mean dad?" asked Toby.

"I-I'm going to give you classes here, in the house" Toby smiled weakly as he looked at his dad eat fast his breakfast and get up.

"Follow me" he told Toby and walked towards a table. He moved his hand, and a screen with hard equations appeared in the front.

"Let's start with something that you know. You love this ones" Tenma said and looked at Toby. He shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so dad" he replied and started typing in the screen. Tenma was surprised.

'He maybe is still the same' thought happily. Toby finished.

"Well done son" said Tenma.

"You have seen nothing yet" said Toby and touched the screen, making a geometrical figure move. An arrow and a bow were formed. The arrow was thrown towards a figure-made-cowboy, who started singing. Toby found it funny, but was disappointed when he saw his dad's face.

'I was wrong after all. He is very different' he thought sadly, sighed, and moved his hand, making the screen disappear.

"…Ok. Then let's go to the basics" Tenma said as he got up and walked towards a book shelter. He was about to grab some books, when he heard a beeping noise coming from the kitchen. He walked towards it and checked a machine, his eyes widening. He didn't expect for them to had appeared so early.

* * *

**Yay! A cliffhanger. Sorry it took me about 2 days to write this, but was busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well…I have nothing to say, except that I don't own Astro Boy the Movie. Let's get started.**

**Chapter 3**

Tenma looked at a hologram that appeared in front of the machine. It was showing a big plane flying slowly towards a tall building, where their home was. Tenma immediately recognized the plane: It was from president Stone. Tenma gasped.

'I'm sure the president is coming towards here to obtain the blue core from Toby. I'm not going to accept it!' he thought and clenched his fists. Suddenly, he got an idea and ran outside the kitchen, looking for Toby. He found him in the same table, playing with the figure-made-cowboy on screen.

"Toby!" exclaimed Tenma, making Toby gasp and move his hand to make the screen disappear.

"Um…I'm sorry dad, but I-"

"There's no time for excuses now." Tenma cut him off.

"Why? What's the matter?" Toby asked. Tenma hesitated. He didn't want to tell him he was no longer human and that president Stone was going to take his blue core out of him.

"W-Well…president Stone is coming here, and I suspect he isn't just going to say hello" explained Tenma and ran downstairs.

"Follow me!" yelled as he half-way. Toby nodded, even though he knew his dad couldn't see him, and walked downstairs, still confused about his dad's reaction. Tenma opened a door, and went inside. Toby knew that his dad had gone to the lab, but just followed him. Tenma pressed a button, and a metallic capsule appeared. It was big enough for Toby to fit in.

"Ok Toby. Go inside" Tenma ordered calmly, making Toby get more confused.

"Why? President Stone isn't going to hurt me" complained Toby. When Toby said the last part, Tenma felt like he was about to cry, but he managed to stay calm.

"Toby, just obey me" Tenma said, when suddenly he could hear strong knocks from upstairs.

"Tenma! I know you have the blue core. Give it to me!" yelled a voice outside the door.

"Dad…Is it true?" asked Toby. Tenma sighed: It was another question he wanted to avoid.

"Just do as I told you" said Tenma, getting frustrated. The knocks became more and more strong, making Tenma think that they were going to knock down the door.

"No dad. I'm going to stay and fight by your side" said Toby bravely and clenched his fists. Tenma smiled weakly.

'Well…just a little different' he thought, and felt proud about his creation. It was as brave as his son was. But he couldn't let the president get Toby, and so he slowly turned around and grabbed a forked like device from a table, then turned back to Toby and zapped him with electricity. Toby screamed in pain and fell to his knees, then turned around and saw his dad zapping him.

"…Why…d-dad…?" he asked before falling unconscious. Tenma stopped and looked at the robot.

"I'm so sorry Toby…but I have to keep you safe" whispered Tenma and grabbed the robot. He felt it very heavy, but didn't complain and put his body down in the capsule, then closed the hatch of the capsule.

"Please send him somewhere far away from here" he whispered and was about to press a button, when suddenly he heard the door of the lab shut open.

"I don't think so Tenma. You aren't getting away with it" said a voice that Tenma recognized.

"President Stone!" he exclaimed.

"Now be a good man and give me the blue core" ordered the president. Suddenly guards started walking inside the lab.

"I-I don't have it. Dr. Elefun told you the cores were lost in the Peacekeeper incident, didn't he?" asked Tenma, confused. The president just smiled.

"Well, he did tell me that the cores were destroyed, but a loyal soldier told me he tracked down a very strange and powerful energy from here. Then I had the feeling you had recovered the blue core and you used it for your own purposes, so I flew towards here before you could do something else" he explained.

"President Stone! Tenma has got the core in that capsule" said a guard besides the president. Tenma groaned in defeat.

"But why do you want the blue core?" asked Tenma.

"I want to be reelected, and I'm sure the people will do if I create a very good robot with that core. Now give it to me"

"No! Never!" yelled Tenma and looked at the guards pointing at him with guns.

"If you don't, you will go to jail" threatened the president. However, Tenma refused to give him the core and pressed the button besides the capsule, making it levitate for a few seconds, then disappear.

"What did you do Tenma?" asked the president angrily.

"Oh…just send the blue core to a safer place, where I'm sure you won't be able to go" said Tenma with a smile. A guard got angry and fired a laser. Tenma was able to avoid the blast, this hitting the machine were the capsule was and making the machine explode. Tenma looked at it worriedly.

'Oh no! Now I will never know where Toby ended' thought Tenma and looked at the guards.

"Take Tenma. He will go to the prison!" the president ordered. His guards nodded and walked towards the man.

'I just hope he will be safe' thought Tenma while looking at where the capsule was a few minutes ago.

* * *

'Ugh…where am I?" Toby asked as he slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a place he couldn't recognize. He saw an open capsule behind him, and so he decided to walk towards it, just to check it. Smoke was getting out of it, and it seemed badly damaged. Toby scratched his head.

"For some reason, this seems familiar, but I can't remember anything" he whispered and looked around once more. He saw flying cars all around the sky.

"Wow! I want to go in one of those!" he exclaimed and started running after plane-like-fish happily. Few seconds later, a whale-like-plane attracted his attention. He kept following it until he saw something falling from the sky. He stopped and looked at the thing, curious. When it was about to crash into the ground, it suddenly started flying without much control in it's flight. Toby was amazed.

"Cool! I wished I could fly like that" he said and started chasing the flying thing. However, he couldn't follow it as it was flying so fast. Toby sighed and turned around, feeling frustrated. He then remembered the capsule he saw time before, and started thinking.

'I don't get it. What I was doing there, unconscious? And why I think I have seen that capsule before? I can't remember nothing. My mind's blank'

* * *

It was now afternoon. Toby had been walking around the place, but at the same time hiding from everyone he saw. He didn't even know why he was acting like this. Toby sighed and decided that he would take a rest…wherever he could. He was looking for places to rest without being noticed, when he suddenly felt a strong air push him, making him fall. He looked up to see the flying thing.

'Wow! It's a flying boy!' he thought and was about to get up when he saw the boy fly towards him. Toby hid his face and didn't move, was just shivering.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" the boy asked. Toby nodded, but didn't look up.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time, Toby nodding again.

"Let me help you" offered the kid.

"N-No thanks. I will get up by myself" Toby replied but didn't move. The kid smiled.

"You are strange" he said and flew away. Toby looked up, and when he saw the boy was far away enough, he slowly got up.

"Whew!" he said to himself and kept looking around. He saw a cardboard box in a very dark place. Toby walked towards it and made sure there was nobody in there. When he confirmed that, he smiled and sat down in the box. He barely fitted in, but he was satisfied to find a place. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**You will eventually find out who was this mysterious flying boy, unless you have found out who is he. And in case you are wondering...yes, Toby's memories were erased when Tenma zapped him. Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well…I bring to you chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. I DON'T OWN ASTRO BOY THE MOVIE!**

**Chapter 4**

"_Toby" called a male voice. Toby looked around._

"_Who is it?" Toby asked and kept looking around, still without finding nobody._

"_Toby" called the same voice._

"_W-Who is Toby?"_

* * *

Toby woke up panting.

"Oh…that was just a dream" he whispered and sat up, then looked around. He was in the cardboard he found yesterday, in the same place.

"Ok…I'm walking around a little. Maybe I can remember something" he said, crawled outside the box and got up, dusting himself off. He started to walk slowly when he heard a yell.

"Somebody, help!" Toby looked around and saw that the people was walking around, and that they showed no signs of have heard anything. Toby shrugged his shoulders.

'Maybe I just imagined it' he thought and was about to keep walking when he heard another yell.

"Get away! Get away! Get away!" However, the people were still doing their business.

"Ok, I'm positive I didn't imagine it. I have to check it out" he said to himself and started running towards where he heard the call of help. When he arrived, he saw a strange yellow car being attacked by a robot shaped like a big spider. Toby hid behind a destroyed car and looked at the scene. The robot started concentrating power on it's mouth.

'That doesn't look good. I have to rescue whoever is on the car!' thought Toby and got out of his hiding place, running towards the crashed car. When he was about to get closer, the same flying boy he saw the day before appeared and grabbed the car, flying out of danger. Toby's jaw dropped.

"That's cool!" he exclaimed happily. His smile faded away when he saw the robot spider firing a red laser towards him. He braced himself, closed his eyes and waited for the blast, not receiving one after few seconds later. When he felt he wasn't touching the ground, he opened his eyes and looked down. He screamed weakly when he saw he was in mid-air, then started screaming happily.

"Wow! I'm flying! It's so awesome!" he exclaimed, and, few seconds later, looked up on instinct. He saw the boy grabbing him while flying.

"Hey there! Are you enjoying this?" he asked. Toby nodded nervously and smiled.

"Y-Yeah…thanks for saving me" he thanked.

"No problem. I have to put you in a safe place" the boy said and put down Toby besides the yellow car and flew away, towards the spider.

'Way to go! He is very brave' thought Toby and kept looking at the boy.

"You have to stop this or else you will-" the robot cut him off by firing another red laser towards the boy, who was able to dodge it in time. However, he didn't notice a tentacle from the robot, which send the kid flying. Toby grew worried and also heard a worried yell coming from inside the car.

"Astro!"

'Astro?' thought Toby confused and turned back to see the boy. The robot spider stomped on the boy and stayed there for a while. Toby was getting more and more worried.

'Oh no! Did he die?' he thought and looked at the robot, who suddenly was starting to fly. Toby saw the boy below the robot: He was carrying the robot. Toby smiled.

"Ugh…Ugh…" he heard groans. Toby looked inside the yellow car carefully and saw a man with a big nose and white short hair. Toby thought the man was hurt, but when he heard another "Ugh" and saw the man looking at the sky worriedly, Toby kne w it wasn't him.

"Too much…energy" Toby heard another moan.

"Too much energy? I got it, you are overloaded, you have to release part of that energy" It was the boy's voice. Toby looked up.

'How can I hear him? He is way too far!' thought very surprised.

"I have got a plan. Give me a part to me" said the boy. The spider robot extender it's tentacles. Toby thought he was going crazy when he saw the boy open a hatch in his chest. The robot started sending lot of electricity towards the boy, who seemed unharmed. Few seconds later, the spider robot stopped and the boy's hatch closed.

"Whew…you will be fine. I will take you back to the electric plant" he said and flew away with the robot.

'He won!' thought Toby happily and accidentally punched the side of the car, shutting the door open and falling inside the vehicle. The man looked at him curiously, then widened his eyes.

"Astro! Have you already left Magnamite in the power plant?" he asked.

"Uh…Is Astro my name?" he asked sheepishly . The man sighed.

"Maybe getting too much energy altered your memory chip. We have to go to the Ministry of Science to check it" he said. Toby got scared and backed up.

"I-I don't know what do you mean with "memory chip". I'm a human" he said while he backed up. The man was about to complain again when he heard a shout.

"Dr. Oshay!" The man turned around and saw the boy fly towards him.

"Astro!...One moment. You were here with me a few minutes ago. How is that possible?" he asked. Toby took advantage of their speech and ran away, hiding behind a wall. Still, he could hear the speech.

"What do you mean doctor? I left Magnamite in the power plant, then came here to search for you" said Astro, confused.

"Unless Tenma had built another robot that looked like Astro…" Dr. Oshay whispered, looked around to find Toby, without success, then looked back at Astro.

"Astro… I guess I was imagining things. Let's go home" he said and tried to turn on his car, without success.

"Let me take you there, doctor" offered Astro, grabbed the car and flew away. When Toby was sure Astro was far away, he stopped hiding and sat down.

"For some reason I think I have seen that man before, but still can't remember anything. And why he said "memory chip?" I don't understand" he said and felt water fall on his head. He looked up and saw the sky was gray with some clouds covering the sun.

"I better go back to the cardboard" whispered Toby and ran as fast as he could towards the shelter.

* * *

It had been raining for 2 hours. In that time Toby tried the best to regain his memories. However, the only thing he actually remembered was his name, because of the dream he had in the morning. The voice he heard on it had been bugging him for a while.

"I'm pretty sure I have heard it before…" whispered Toby while he hugged his legs and looked at the rainy sky. Suddenly he felt a weak earthquake. He sat up and looked around, but saw nothing. He felt another earthquake, then another, they getting stronger. He saw enormous metallic legs walking by. Then an enormous hand grabbed him. Toby struggled to get free.

"I found the blue core!" yelled a metallic voice. Toby looked up and saw a robot.

"Arg…what do you want?" he asked, pretty annoyed.

"The blue core you have!" exclaimed the robot. Toby looked at it confused.

"What a blue core is?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me kid. Now give me the core" said the robot seriously. Toby still remained confused and saw the robot got hit. The robot let go of him and turned around, just to see Astro. Toby started falling.

'I wished Astro would help me' he thought worriedly as he saw the ground getting quickly closer and closer.

"Don't worry, I'm going to rescue you!" Astro yelled, but the robot kept him distracted. When Toby thought he was going to die, he closed tight his eyes, waiting to feel the ground. When he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and saw that his feet had transformed into jets.

'I-I'm flying' thought nervously.

* * *

**Yay! The flying boy was the Astro from the 2003 series! In fact this fic is a crossover of the movie and the series, so yeah. Magnacarter: yeah you guessed it fast ^^. It wasn't a real mystery at all, though. Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is the next chapter. I DON'T OWN ASTRO BOY THE MOVIE OR THE 2003 SERIES!**

**Chapter 5**

Toby was still confused, looking at his feet. At first he got scared and looked around, his flight without any control. When he tried his best to control it, his jets would turn off for a time, making him fall for a few time, then they would activate again.

Meanwhile, Astro tried to avoid the robot's punches. Toby's jets kept turning on and off every time, making him feel weaker. The robot looked back at Toby, and widened it's eyes when he saw him.

"I didn't know you could fly! "He" didn't tell me anything about this" it complained. Toby looked at it, confused, still trying to control his new ability.

"Who is he?" asked. The robot gasped.

"Uh…can't tell" it replied. Toby shrugged his shoulders and looked down. Astro, not being to stop his curiosity any more, looked at the other side of the robot, and was amazed to see Toby flying.

"Hey! How are you doing that?" he asked. Toby shook his head and suddenly started flying around the robot.

"I-I can't control this! Help!" he exclaimed as he tried his best to stop himself, without success. The robot tried several times to grab him, but Toby was just too fast for the enormous robot. Astro took advantage of Toby's flight and knocked down the robot. The robot mysteriously deactivated. Toby's rockets turned off, making him fall again. This time they wouldn't turn on. Astro flew towards him and grabbed him.

"Whew! That was a close one. Thanks" thanked Toby. However, Astro gave him a confused look.

"I have to take you to the Ministry of Science. Dr. Oshay has to make you some analysis" Astro explained. Toby shivered and struggled.

"No!" he exclaimed and managed to activate his jets, then fly away. Astro started following him. Noticing this, Toby looked behind and tried to fly as fast as he could.

'Whew! I can finally control this' thought happily while looking at Astro, who suddenly stopped.

"Stop!" he exclaimed and pointed at something. Toby turned slowly around and saw a solid wall in front of him. He tried to stop, but failed and crashed, passing out. Astro grabbed him and sighed, then flew towards a tall building that had a rocket symbol.

* * *

"Ugh…what hit me?" Toby asked and sat up slowly, holding his head.

"Oh, so you have awaken" he heard a voice that he recognized.

"Astro?...Where am I?" Toby asked slowly.

"In the Ministry of Science" replied Astro, making Toby gasp.

"And have you made something to me?" asked worriedly. Astro shook his head.

"We were about to, but you woke up before we could" Toby sighed in relief and saw the same old man come into the room. When he saw both Toby and Astro, he blinked several times.

"What's wrong doctor?" Astro asked. The man then cleared nervously his throat.

"Uh…you both look so much alike" explained. Toby and Astro looked at him confused then looked at themselves. Astro widened his eyes, but Toby was still clueless.

"Really? I can't really remember my face" he said with a sheepish smile. Toby looked around and saw a large window. He got up and got closer to it, looking curiously at his reflection.

"Wow! It's true!" Toby exclaimed and looked back at Dr. Oshay.

"What is your name?" Dr. Oshay asked. Toby looked up, trying to remember his name. He smiled when the name popped in his mind.

"Tobio, but everybody calls me Toby" he replied. Dr. Oshay got even more surprised. Both kids looked at him, completely clueless.

"Does that name mean something to you?" asked Toby. Dr. Oshay was hesitant to answer at first.

"…No" he lied. Toby frowned.

'I'm sure he is lying to me' thought. Astro called him. Toby nodded and walked towards him. When he reached him, Astro showed him a toy car.

"Hey! That looks like the fish I was chasing the other time!" Toby exclaimed and tried taking the car, but Astro moved it aside.

"Oh no! I picked it up first! Get your own!" he said with a smile. Toby frowned and crossed his arms.

"No fair" he whispered angrily and looked at Astro playing happily with the car. Toby sighed and looked up, trying to remember something else. An old man that looked like Dr. Oshay popped in his mind.

"I remember!" he exclaimed, attracting Astro's and the doctor's attention. Toby turned around and pointed at Dr. Oshay.

"You remind me of a doctor that was friend of my dad. He was called Dr. Elefun" he explained, Astro and Dr. Oshay looked at him completely puzzled.

"Who is he?" asked Astro. Toby scratched his head.

"I can only remember that he is a doctor" he replied. Still Astro and Oshay looked at him confused. Toby sighed and got up, walking towards an open door.

"Where are you doing?" asked Oshay.

"Back to the shelter" Toby replied and walked closer to the exit door.

"Shelter? Don't you have a home?" asked Astro. Toby scratched nervously his head.

"I don't know. I can't remember" he replied and was walking outside when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Dr. Oshay, who was smiling at him.

"You can stay in our house in the meanwhile" he offered. Toby smiled weakly.

'I guess there's no other option' he thought. "Sure, thanks"

Astro smiled.

"It seems I will have a partner, huh?" he said happily. Toby nodded and smiled back. Dr. Oshay looked at his clock.

"Well…it's late already. We have to go home. Tobio, follow us please" he said and walked outside the door, Astro behind him.

'I'm not really used to people calling me Tobio' Toby thought, but shrugged his shoulders and followed the 2.

* * *

Minutes later, the 3 arrived to a small home. Toby seemed pleased when he walked inside it and saw how big it looked.

"Tobio, your room is upstairs. Astro, guide him, please" Oshay said. Astro nodded, grabbed Toby's arm and ran upstairs. When the doctor was sure he couldn't be heard, he sighed.

"I don't understand. Why would Tenma build another robot that looks just like Astro, maybe even with the same powers? Tenma never ceases to amaze me" he whispered and sat slowly in a couch.

* * *

Astro opened a door and turned on the lights, then pushed Toby slowly in.

"So…this will be my room?" Toby asked. Astro nodded.

"Yep. I will see you tomorrow in the morning" he said and closed the door behind him. Toby sat down in his bed and looked outside the window, then laid down in the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"_Tobio…You will be the king, the one who will dominate the robots" Toby heard a voice. However, it was not the same he heard in his last dream._

"_What? Who are you?" he asked, but didn't get a reply._

* * *

**Ok, that's the end of the chapter. Review, please?**


End file.
